


Age-Gap Algebra in Modern Digital Media

by ratherbefree



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Millenialisms, nature documentaries, the cringiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbefree/pseuds/ratherbefree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie invites Jeff over for "Netflix and chill." Jeff doesn't quite get the message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age-Gap Algebra in Modern Digital Media

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think I've ever cringed so hard while writing fic I AM TOO VANILLA FOR THIS OK
> 
> (also, that one attenborough quote i used is an actual quote from the actual episode. i may or may not have watched the series quite recently.)

 

 

 

 

> _ANNIE to JEFF, 19:13_
> 
> _so._

 

 

 

 

> _JEFF to ANNIE, 19:15_
> 
> _?_

 

 

 

 

> _ANNIE to JEFF, 19:16_
> 
> _britta’s out of town for a concert_
> 
> _she just left_

 

 

 

 

> _JEFF to ANNIE, 19:17_
> 
> _…_

 

 

 

 

> _ANNIE to JEFF, 19:17_
> 
> _no roommates???_

 

 

 

> _JEFF to ANNIE, 19:19_
> 
> _are you trying to get me to come over?_

 

 

 

 

> _ANNIE to JEFF, 19:19_
> 
> _yes, dummy_
> 
> _netflix and chill?_
> 
> _lol_

 

 

 

> _JEFF to ANNIE, 19:25_
> 
> _on my way_

* * *

 

The situation is practically perfect. 

Now, at least.

See, the thing is, Britta hasn’t been leaving the apartment nearly enough, nowadays. Since Abed left she’s been (somewhat) attempting to create a closer bond to Annie - and she understands why, and definitely appreciates her roommate’s efforts, but her being around all the time certainly presents some disadvantages. 

The primary one being that she hasn’t spent more than a few hours alone with her boyfriend in over a week. 

Not that she hasn’t _seen_ him - he’s over a lot, and sometimes Annie meets him for lunch between classes - but there’s always some reason or another that stops them from getting much further than hand-holding under the table and chaste pecks on the cheek. 

And. Well. 

A girl has needs. 

Needs which are still, at this point in their relationship, a little awkward to vocalise. 

Which is how she finds herself fiddling with the TV remote, scrolling absentmindedly through episodes of _The Blue Planet_ (boring enough to be ignored rather easily; innocent enough that it won’t feel pushy) before selecting one at random, queuing it up to start as soon as she’s ready. She figures he might get a kick out of the whole thing. 

All she has to do is wait.

* * *

It’s been a long, tiring, boring day. 

Agreeing to teach summer classes was probably the worst idea he’s ever had. Especially now, with the added pressure of the new semester about to begin… It’s just all too much _work._ He’s drowning in lesson plans and assignment grades and curriculum set-outs. 

Plus, he hasn’t seen Annie in what feels like forever, after having to cancel dinner plans a couple days ago. (Too. Many. Essays.) 

And it’s a little ridiculous that he’s so excited over nothing more than a casual date, but the thought of actually being able to sit down and watch a movie with her just makes him happy in a way he can’t describe. Perhaps the domesticity of it. 

So when he knocks on the door of Apartment 303 and hears the scuffling coming from the other side, he has to will himself to stay rooted to the spot, wait for Annie to open up and invite him in. 

The door swings open and Jeff’s heart sort of stops, for a brief second. Annie stands, radiant as ever, smiling so warmly he swears he can feel the heat on his skin, and even though they’ve been dating (officially) for over a month, now, the pure sight of her still floors him, leaves him speechless, sometimes. 

“Hi,” she greets, picking at the hem of her camisole. “Wanna come in?” 

Jeff nods and moves past so Annie can shut the door. It’s clear she already has everything set up - TV on, bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, ceiling lights off. It looks sort of intimate and cozy and _relaxing,_ which is exactly what he needs right now. 

“So, how long is Britta gonna be gone?” He collapses into the couch, only to shift over moments later to allow Annie some space to sit down. 

“She’s staying with a friend overnight. Won’t be back until tomorrow.” Following the last part, she sidles up to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

The cuddling is unexpected, but kinda nice, so Jeff relaxes a little more. “ _Blue Planet,_ huh? Didn’t peg you as a David Attenborough kind of person.” 

Annie shoots him a suspicious look before responding. “Well, it’s very interesting.” After watching Jeff a moment longer, she settles back against him, pressing play to start the episode. 

* * *

So, her plan isn’t quite going the way she thought it would. That’s fine. 

They’re 15 minutes into the episode, though, and honestly, Annie couldn’t care less about the colony of plankton and the mechanics that go into turning sunlight into energy. She just wants to get laid, damnit. 

But Jeff seems to be content simply taking things slow, so she guesses that’s how things are going to go right now. 

The current situation is pretty great, anyway - he’s wrapped one arm around her waist and she’s practically in his lap and every so often he’ll squeeze her hip or kiss her on the forehead, like he can’t possibly go another second without showing his affection. 

(Though she really wishes he’d show his affection in a _different_ way…) 

Maybe it’s time for her to drop more obvious hints. Purposefully rubbing up against him - that should do the trick. 

Annie feels his fingers twitch at her side. Finally, a response! Things will definitely go a lot faster, now. 

* * *

“You really want to watch _another_ episode…?”

“Well, yeah. It’s fascinating. _And_ educational, Annie.”

* * *

It’s coming up for 9pm, and they haven’t even got to the good stuff yet. 

Annie’s beginning to wonder if this is payback for something she’s done. 

Like, is he mad at her? Does he think _she’s_ mad at _him?_

…Is he feeling alright? 

This usually doesn’t take as much effort. 

* * *

“What are you doing?” 

Annie abruptly halts her trail of kisses down Jeff’s neck, leaning back to scrutinise him. “What do you _think?”_

 _Is this turning into a fight?_ , he wonders. (He really, really, really hopes it’s not.) “I. Um.” He starts. 

Thankfully, Annie pipes up before he can screw up even more than he (presumably) already has. “Are you angry at me?” 

…

Wait, what?

“Why would I be angry?” 

“I don’t know. You tell me!” Annie moves away, shifting towards the other end of the couch. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

 _“Marble rays come out to hunt for prey buried in the sand…”_ Attenborough cuts in. This only seems to further annoy Annie, who reaches for the remote to stab at the pause button. 

“We’ve sat through nearly two entire episodes of this crap!” 

Jeff flounders. “I thought that was why-“ 

“You’ve barely even _touched_ me since you got here!” She folds her arms tight over her chest, eyes darting around the room, looking anywhere but straight at him. 

Shit, is _that_ what she invited him over for? 

“I mean,” Annie continues, “I’ve missed you. We haven’t…y’know…since _last week._ I thought you’d be up for this, but I guess…” 

“No!” _Okay, dial it back a bit, Winger._ He swallows, composes himself a little (the past couple minutes have been the most stressful part of this day, hands down) and tries again. “I thought - Well. You invited me over to watch Netflix, Annie, I have the text right here.” He retrieves his phone from his pocket, scrolls through the messages until he finds their most recent conversation. “See? There.” He hands the phone over, lets her read it for a moment, then quotes: “ _Netflix and chill._ Which is what we’re _doing.”_

Annie frowns, looking confused for a split second, until realisation dawns. “Oh, my God.” She snorts. 

Jeff bristles, feeling more than a little offended. “What?” 

“You thought-“ her own laughter forces her to stop speaking. After a moment of plain hysterics, she resumes. “Jeff. Oh, my- Jeff. Did you think I invited you over so we could watch mind-numbing nature documentaries for two hours?” 

“Um… Yes?” 

This just makes her burst into laughter once again, which although extremely confusing, fortunately means that she’s no longer mad at him. 

Annie reaches for his hands, sort of pulling him over to her side of the couch. He moves without much insistence. 

Then she’s smiling and rolling her eyes at him, like she always does, and stretching forward a little so she can plant a sweet kiss on his cheek. “Jeff.” 

“Yeah?” 

She leans back, shaking her head. “Don’t you know what that’s code for?” 

His silence must convey a resounding _‘no’,_ because she squeezes his hands and presses her lips together, suppressing a smile. “ _Netflix and chill._ It means. Well.” She appears to have a hard time getting the words out. _“Sex.”_

…Seriously??

 _That’s_ what this was about???

“You’re joking.” 

“Nope.” 

“That’s what you were asking about?”

“Yes.” 

“ _Not_ just Netflix?” 

“No.” 

“Huh.” He’s never going to understand millennials. 

“So…” Annie starts, looking at him expectantly. 

“‘Guess we have to make up for two hours’ worth of wasted time, then.” He shifts and crawls over her, pressing her into the cushions. 

“I suppose we do.” Annie grins, looking happier than she’s been all night.  


End file.
